


Unexpected, but lovely news

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I wonder what it could be?





	Unexpected, but lovely news

Our tale starts in Fred and Hermione Weasley's house, Hermione has just come back from the Doctor's and she's in a good mood.

Fred asked, "Where have you been, Mione?"

Hermione said, "The Doctor's."

Fred raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You look well to me."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stated, "This is serious, Freddie."

Fred insisted, "Go on then."

Hermione smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Fred gasped. "That's unexpected, but lovely news; Mione."

Hermione told him, "I'm only a few weeks along."

Fred grinned. "I can't believe it, there'll soon be a Fred or Hermione Junior running around in here."

Hermione scowled. "We're not naming our child after ourselves, Freddie."

Fred assured her, "I was only joking."


End file.
